Tangled connection
by EMAD
Summary: The Tumblr AU nobody had requested about Clexa. Slow burn.
1. Chapter 1

The Tumblr AU that nobody resquested about Clexa.

Note that english is not my native language. Looking forward to kind feedback that will help me improve as a writer. I own nothing.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Friday evening, start of the weekend. And here at the Wood's household everything remains fairly quiet. True, Lincoln and Anya are walking around rooms, trying to convince Lexa of doing something different than the usual.

\- You sure, you don't want to attend the concert? The band are pretty good. I cover your ticket. - said Lincoln.

\- I already said it. Thanks, but I'm not interested. Have fun with your girlfriend. - said Lexa a bit drily, making Lincoln slightly blush.

\- Oh c'mon, don't pretend now. We know you are secretely dating. The fact that we hadn't openly talked about it doesn't mean we are clueless about the way you talk about her. - said Anya. - Plus, you are narrowing our chances there, brother. Am I wrong? Won't you fancy come to the new pub with me Lex? - said Anya with a smile.

\- You too? Has Indra put you through this? I said, again, as every weekend. I'm not interested in going out, thanks. I keep myself busy on week days. Is not like I don't go out at all. I collaborate with the community center, I organize team sports with kids, I help with the counseling at high school. I like to be helpful that way. It makes me happy. Can't you all understand and respect that? - said Lexa a bit annoyed.

\- She didn't. Although, you know she and Gustus are worried. They care for you. You know they honestly do. - said Lincoln carefully resting his palm on her shoulder.

\- I know, you all mean well, but I don't need that much caring. Really. I'm fine. Sure, Costia left me to study abroad and decided we break up. True, other than you two, she was the only person I trusted about you know, what happened. But I'm fine. Thanks for caring, but don't suffocate me with that. - said Lexa.

\- Ok, but promise me you won't pull an all-nighter shitposting on tumblr, like you tend to do during weekends. - said Anya, Lexa tried to speak but Lincoln was faster.

\- We know, you have friends there that help you somehow, you don't need to explain further, and the most important, you help them back, but really, going out once in a while and not just to help to the community center would be nice. - said Lincoln.

\- I know you two also have one. I know yours, both of yours. There are stuff there that would get your both grounded for a month. - said Lexa pointing at them with her index finger.

\- The stuff of mine is just art related. Crafts and so on, you know. - said Lincoln.

\- Mine is culture, I'm always curious about that. I have a degree in antrophology and sociology, you know. - defended Anya.

\- Sure, both include N – U – D – E – S. - Lexa spelled pointing at them.

\- What's wrong with that? Like you haven't liked those. What's to say we hadn't posted those for you, you know, to cheer you up a little bit. You've been single for a whole year. - said Anya.

\- Wow, now you blame it on me guys? Sorry to spoil your plans, but I don't work that way. You both know that, it took me a lot to ask Costia out. - said Lexa.

\- Yes we know. And that's why we are trying to help. - said Anya.

\- I don't remember asking such in that direction. Now both of you go, leave me alone, enjoy yourselves. Don't drink too much. - said Lexa offering both them a hug.

As per request, Lincoln and Anya leave. They meet Indra and Gustus in the living room. Indra glances at Anya silently waiting for an answer.

\- Sorry I talked her, same did Lincoln. You know she can be pretty stubborn. said Anya with a shy smile.

\- Is not like she never goes out. She helps with the community during week days. She bonds with the kids, specially that one, Aden. We could value that for once. - said Lincoln trying to defend his favourite cousin.

\- We value that, we do. Don't you think I do? My brother was just like that. But still, you both go out, she is young too and instead always stays in, specially since, you know. - said Gustus.

\- Well, what can we do? She's an introvert. Best we understand and accept that. - said Lincoln always ready to defend Lexa.

-Have fun you two, not too much. And be responsible. - said Indra.

Both Lincoln and Anya finally leave the home and Gustus silently offers Indra to lay her head on his shoulder, knowing she is also honestly worried about Lexa.

\- You know she is wise and strong. She'll go out when she feels the need. I know it's been a whole year like that, but see, Lincoln is right. She bonds and honestly care for the kids. I know, she should be bonding with people here age. I think she honestly bonded with Aden in particular for what happened to his father. I think Lexa sees a reflection of herself in that kid. - said Gustus trying to calm Indra's worries.

\- May be you are right Gustus. I just wish I could help her. I guess, since none of them are my kids, I worry they don't feel I care enough. - admitted Indra.

\- Hey, you know they care for you as much as you care for them. Sure you are not their mother, but they accepted you since they knew we were seeing each other, yes Anya teased a bit but she was happy to know that you made me happy. - said Gustus.

Back in Lexa's room, as her cousins predicted she was logged in on tumblr. Her main posting was about sci-fi, she was a Firefly fan, in fact in her view most post-apocalyptic shows after that one were a copy of that one, like for instance Revolution.  
She also liked music, rock, metal, and styles that many times made people confused to think she was a he. She still doesn't get why tho.  
And also about literature, her main reason to join was that. She heard that some YA authors were registered on that media so she decided to give it a try. And a few years later here she was spending her weekends liking, reblogging and blogging posts. True, she said few about her private life, showed few selfies but reblogged weekly ask memes, but hardly got a reply at all. Sometimes some anons showed up and mysteriosly a bunch of likes from girls she was not sure of their intentions.

Like that Raven. Sure she mostly liked her sci-fi related posts. Lexa has checked her blog and decided to be mutuals, but they hardly ever talked. Things changed when Carmilla aired, so they would comment theories together but their relationship didn't evolve further than that. Lexa was a quiet fangirl, all logic even when fangirling, so she didn't let be driven by passion as other fans seemed to do. Also Lexa was very private and didn't give her other media Ids that quickly. There was also that Finn which shared her like in music, Wells which shared the likes in Literature and last but not least Monty, her most appreciated one, also all logic and who opened her view in many ways, of which she was thankful for.  
Lexa sometimes wondered about the slight chance that may be they all knew each other in person and none of them were aware of. But honestly, she had seen some selfies of them and had no clue.

May be that's because she studied in a different city. True, when her parents passed away, Gustus, her uncle took care of her and brought her here, but she wanted to stay in her old school, so honestly she hardly know the local teens. She only bonded with Costia, but now she was gone. She might be back, but her departure to study abroud left Lexa heartbroken. It takes Lexa a lot to open and trust someone as she did with Costia, even before the loss of her parents, she's always been quiet and introverted. Thankfully she decided to help the community before, and for some reason she bondeded with Aden since he turned to be a regular every week afternoon this past year.

Somehow that night while Lexa was having a tea cup, she noticied something curious, both her mutuals used to reblog a same user. Lexa decided to check on the blog. A blonde, blue eyed girl. A bit younger than her. She was studying abroad. No chance she'll ever meet her. Lexa sighed and continued blogging.


	2. Pictures

Thank you for the likes, subscribe and review/comments. :)

English is not my native language. I'm just a writer working on improving humour and romance. I own nothing.

This episode is set on saturday, well the day after chapter 1.

Tangled connection.

Chapter 2 – Pictures.

Lexa as an early riser as she is, woke up to find her phone filled with new alerts from the social media. She had breakfast quietly waiting for her cousins to wake up. Since it seemed they were still having a hangover, once she was finished she went back to her room and logged on her Tumblr. She had pending chat messages from someone. It was Monty.

"Hey, I went to a concert yesterday. The band were good. If they get to play near your place, might be a nice chance to meet each other. If you want, of course. Just a friendly gathering. I could introduce you to my friends aswell." Each sentence in a different text bubble. Monty was rambling a bit for some reason Lexa didn't know.

"Cool. May we can, next time." said Lexa.

She went to check on her dash, but the alert showed up again.

"I've posted pictures of the concert. The band's called The dropship. You know, since they all are into sci-fi. I tagged my friends, the band. You can check their blog. I'm sure they'll reblog the material. I think they have some audios on their personal ones, too if you want to check. Their names are: Finn, Jasper, Wicks and Bellamy. They are tagged on the posts"

"Good. I'll check." answered Lexa.

And since she knew that was too short of an answer she decided to indeed check said pictures so she loaded his blog. There were 4 picture posts of the concert. The band on stage, the band with some friends holding drinks, the band on their car, the band getting the amps ready. Man, Monty really had a close contact with them. They were cheerful. But there were not only the band members, there were aswell other people. Lexa read the comments and tags and figured out that the other people were: Murphy, Miller, Monroe, Raven, Octavia and … wait, Emori, Anya's friend and Lincoln. Her cousin Lincoln. Hold on Lexa, he offered you to go to the concert last night. Wait, that means that Lincoln and Monty know each other and she wasn't aware of?

"Oh dear, what nonsense might he had told him about me" Lexa couldn't help but say to no-one in particular.

"I know right. So that's his girlfriend. Cute." said Anya suddenly behind Lexa.

"You are creepy, you know that, right? Is not nice to spy on people" said Lexa

"Said the one checking those pictures. Want we tease him a bit further?" offered Anya

"Don't be mean. He's your brother" reasoned Lexa

"I know. Brotherly love." insisted Anya to which Lexa didn't reply "So, you are not in?"

"Don't involve me in your plans. This time. I like your brother." said Lexa

"I always knew he was your favourite. All my efforts gone. I thought we had a bond. I braided your hair since you were a child Lexa" Anya feigned disappointment.

"Oh dear, what an actor we've lost with you deciding on studying what you did" Lexa answered rolling her eyes.

"I could always change careers." Anya defened. "So any plans? It's weekend. You going out?"

Lexa answred Anya with a silent stare.

"You staying in, again? Your case is getting serious by the minute. You know parents are worried about you. You could go out with me, with Lincoln. Even accept that offer of that guy to meet him" said Anya.

"It's not your business. I don't mess with yours." said Lexa sharply.

"As you prefer. I've offered. I'll be in the hut. You know, after partying, one needs napping" said Anya with a wink leaving the room.

Lexa got curious about the band and searched the tag. She checked their few audios there. They sounded well produced, but still managed to not be too over the top. They sounded kinda indie with some experimental bits, good melodies and good lyrics. Over all a good variety and well influenced. According with her likes.

Suddenly her phone beeped again. This time an instant message.

Aden: "Sorry to bother. I might be late for training today. Also did the next week's math finally moved to tuesday? Training the same days, or we do an extra one?"

Lexa: "Same as usual. I explained it on thursday. Weren't you there?"

Aden: "I was. But didn't took note. Since in traing we don't have a notebook, you know. :P "

Lexa: "I'm afraid I can't add an extra training day this time, my schedule is busy. But you know the team is not that big of a deal. We always win at them"

Aden: "Better be prepared. Ok, thanks."

Lexa: "Don't be too late"

Lexa placed her phone on the desk again. That kid. She wasn't sure why but they had a special bond since they met a year ago. The kid was quite sad because his father had recently passed away. Although his mother cared, she had to work extra hours at the hospital, and his sister moved abroad to study. _What was with the girls in that town that all were moving abroad to study?_ So the kid felt a bit lonely and lost. Lexa took the counselor role with him, she'd always listened to him and sometimes he'd consult her at high school so they saw each other quite often, in fact sometimes she would accompany him home because she knew his mother was busy.

Lexa kept checking her dash and unconsciusly shook her legs while reading texts. She put her headphones on and checked the band's bandcamp. They had 3 Eps. She listened to the first one. Surprisingly the pictures of the band appeared on her dash quite often. Either they were more known locally than she gave them credit for or she was mutuals with half the band's fanbase. On one of the reblogs she found, it was tagged to an username that sounded familiar although she wasn't mutual.  
She checked the original post to find said tagged user had replied. "Sorry guys, you know I just got back home. Jet lag and everything. I'll see you all next time. Xoxo" She knew them too?

"I really need to get out more often" whispered Lexa to herself.  
She loaded the tag's blog. Her mental guess was right. There it was the blonde with blue eyes that posted lots of partial selfies but none in a clear light so she had yet to see her whole face. The one that has no name on her about. Lexa checked the blog patiently. It was not really her style, but still they had mutuals, so she was curious. Lexa grew interested in the postcards collection she's been posting for the last years.  
One of the last pictures was taken to a desk where the postcards were dislayed, 4 of them.

"Been there, been there, no idea, not interested" Lincoln said from the back pointing at the postcards.

"What are you doing?" Lexa turned suddenly, her face a bit worried.

"I didn't thought you liked that sort of blogs. You know, so different style. Do you have mutuals?" asked Lincoln curious, sat behind her.

"I can blackmail you. I have material. I can print it and cover the house with it" warned Lexa.

"I'm the cool cousin and you welcome me like that?" defended Lincoln.

"Why haven't you told them yet?" asked Lexa

"Well, you know. She is kinda, em, not near my age" said Lincoln worried.

"How old is she?" asked Lexa out of curiosity.

"To be honest I don't really know." said Lincoln honestly

"Cool. You are dating someone and you don't know her age. Well, at least you know she is younger than you. The thing is to find out how much younger" said Lexa

"We are getting to know each other. Taking things slow, you know." informed Lincoln

"You better." pointed Lexa

"Hey, I'm not like Anya. You know that" defended Lincoln. And they remained quiet.

"So, um, answering to your question. Apparently we have mutuals. Yes, I'm surprised too" said Lexa after clearing her throat

"Oh, so you know her. In person?" asked Lincoln curious.

"Do you know all your mutuals in person?" asked Lexa in return.

"That's how I met Octavia" said Lincoln.

"Oh, now I know her name too. Better material for blackmail" said Lexa with a smirk. Lincoln approached her with a smirk.

"Oh, you wouldn't dare to. Plus you have no reason to. We both know that I'm your favourite" said Lincoln trying to tickle Lexa.

Lexa left the mouse to stand and run, making it slide on the loaded page and unconsciously clicking at the left button. They both runned out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Finally. Good morning. You had breakfast?" asked Indra holding her cup of coffee.

"Always the first" said Lexa raising up her hand.

"I had something before going to bed last night" said Lincoln.

"Where's Anya?" asked Indra

"She went to the hut." said Lexa while trying to yet stop Lincoln from tickling at her.

"She goes there quite often recently, don't she? Does she have any problem?" asked Indra curious.

"I bet she has none. Quite the opposite." said Lincoln stopping finally from tickling Lexa.

"You meaning?" asked Indra raising her eyebrow.

"Um, well, you know. She's cheerful. I'm a psychologist. I would know if she has a problem. She would had told me. Or Lexa" tried to explain Lincoln.

"She told me nothing. She's fine. She just rests there better. You know, more quiet." explained Lexa

"I wasn't aware we were that noisy" said Gustus entering the kitchen.

"We are not, but you know, she likes to meditate, read calmly. She got a double degree dad" said Lincoln.

"So, plans for the day?" asked Gustus not convinced with Lincoln's answer.

"I have to prepare for the week's consults" said Lincoln rubbing his forehead looking tired.

"Me too, you know, community center and then training" said Lexa also going upstairs to her room. Lexa checked a new message alert on her blog.

"Thanks for liking our band" The message sent apparently from Jasper.

"No problem, Jasper. You sound good. I've heard from a mutual. Monty. I bet you know him" said Lexa

"Oh yeah. He's my pal. Like a brother. He does the post-production and helps set the amps for the concerts. Maybe you can attend our gig next time."

"Yeah, maybe. My schedule is a bit busy. It'll depend on the day" said Lexa

"We are giving the next one on thursday. Same place."

"I'll try to attend." said Lexa, logged off and turned off her laptop.

She got ready for the tasks ahead. She left the room wearing a comfortable yet fashionable track suit. Her hair done in a pony tail.

"I'll be back by lunch time. Bye!" said Lexa before closing the door.

She went to the community center running quietly. Is not like she was getting late, but on saturdays it helped her to warm up for the training later. There she met with Emori and Echo. Both wouldn't stop talking about the concert either. Looks like I've missed the event of the century thought Lexa to herself. Apparently Emori knew the band for Murphy her boyfriend. Echo was getting curious about Bellamy,the singer. They wouldn't stop gossiping about how cute the band members are, making Lexa unconsciously sigh and roll her eyes in annoyance. She heard her conversation like a white noise until something got her attention.

"But is he taken or not?" asked Echo.

"I think he is not. But rumour has it he is into someone. Someone that couldn't attend because was flying or something" said Emori.

"Do we know who?" asked Echo

"I'm afraid not. Has been abroad for a while" answered Emori.

Could it be possible, that girl and the blog's blonde girl was the person they were unconsciously talking about? Nah, the world is not that small, right? Lexa thought to herself. Soon their couple hours went by and Lexa left for training. When she arrived all the kids were running around to warm up. Lexa gave them instructions to train for an aggresive attack. Minutes later Aden finally arrived breathing heavily.

"I'm a bit late. Sorry. We are quite busy at home those days." explained Aden before leaving his bad on the grass and joining the team.

They kept practicing, Lexa corrected their technique. The training went on quickly. When they were leaving, Aden stopped next to Lexa.

"Thanks for not making a drama of arriving late. My sister just got back yesterday, so we have yet to adapt each other schedule's" explained the kid.

"No problem. No need of an explanation." said Lexa with an unreadable expression. Aden turned to leave rubbing his forehead. Lexa thought maybe she was too cold and approached him holding her bag. "Is she picking you up?" asked Lexa. Aden looked at her confused. "You know, your sister" Lexa explained.

"Oh, no. She is busy trying to find a job. She has a job interview later today. I'll go by myself. Thank you" said Aden offering a bright smile that made his eyes shine.

"Ok, take care. Don't be mean with her" said Lexa Aden started walking waving his hand in the air as a good bye.

Lexa thought for a moment, could it be that the girl Emori was talking about, the girl from that blog, could it be it's the same, could it be that she's Aden's sister too? Nah, such coincidences never happen.  
Lexa walked fast and arrived home to find it all silent. She saw a note on the kitchen. "At the stable, a horse went into labour, lunch is ready, just warm it up" Lexa checked at her watch. It was still an hour early, but with all those news sinking in she felt hungry. Once she was finished and she rinsed all the pieces used, she went back on her computer, and automatically logged on her blog. No new message alerts. She checked her activity to find a curious surprise.

"Oh no. Ugh, Lincoln" said Lexa before facepalming herself and quickly turning the computer off again. "What do I do now?" asked to herself and suddently took her jacket to leave for the stable. She needed to distract herself outside the home.


End file.
